marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Panther Habit
| Aliases = Vibranium Suit, Panther Suit, Panther Raiments | Model = 1.0 | Version = 1.0 | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Wakanda | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 52 | Quotation = Likewise, my Panther Suit is helpful -- but it is decoration. A shell. | Speaker = Black Panther | QuoteSource = Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 300 | HistoryText = Origin As chieftain of the Wakanda Panther Cult, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a Vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its Vibranium lacing. It also has the ability to negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision. It also allows him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. The suit features cloaking technology. * Counter Frequency Grenades: Part of a prototype Panther Habit designed for the purpose of battling teleporters. Charges are deployed after they've been calibrated to the specific energy signature of the adversaries warp wave frequency, disrupting their ability to geo-leap on command. * Binding Foil: Another beta-tested armament, deploys Vibranium lined ribbon tether that can entangle desired quarry. * Energy Siphon Dagger: Another weapons Design for anti-teleportation and infiltration wear. The dagger drains energies from an assailant as well as destabilizes any neurological programming the assailant might have been tempered with to prevent spilling secrets or implicating employers. * Vibranium Microweave Mesh: The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Panther) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. Combined with his durability, it has even withstood blows from the Hulk. * Anti-Metal Claws: Claws in the gloves are made of Antarctic Vibranium-based "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular level. The claws also have the ability to emit small energy blades from the tip as well as launch them as projectiles. * Wrist Mounted Blasters: Both T'Challa and Killmonger's iterations of the panther habit sport long range offensive munitions on the forearms of the suit. T'Challa rarely used his but often worked them on a stun or concussion setting. N'Jadaka simply wore his own self made arm blasters over the Habit he adorned during his attempt to join the Avengers. * Energy-Dampening Boots: Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum as shown when he stopped a car thrown by the Hulk from crushing him by using the Vibranium in his boots. * Adamantium Claws: Shuri as the Black Panther, harbored Adamantium tipped nails with dense Vibranium cores sheathed under them. This combination of the strongest earthborn metals enable them to cut, rend and pierce through anything. * Glider Wings: The various habits can come equipped with light weight carbon fiber wings which enables its wearer to glide on air-currents for a short time. * Cloaking Technology: The cloak can be elongated, shortened or eliminated with a thought, and the entire costume can be covered allowing it to pass as normal street clothes or render T'Challa completely invisible. It also doubles as an image inducer with which the wearer can pull up a holographic disguise projecting 3-D imagery of whomever they wish to impersonate. * Teleportation Device: T'Challa has also been shown using a teleportation device as part of his standard gear. The range is not known as of this moment. * Vibranium Energy Daggers: Has energy blades with ornate hilts carved of ivory or some kind of stone, and an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill. The energy blades can be handled like either a physical knife or fired like darts, and regenerated repeatedly. They can also be shaped into other various weapons like scythes or a spear. * Hard-Light Shielding: T'Challa was shown using a small shield comprised of hardened light, to defend himself and others as part of his standard gear. * Energized Gauntlets: Vibranium powered mecha claws which burn and sear at the touch. They expand out of the regular Panther Habits gloves via nanotechnology, multiplying T'Challa's strength enough to physically batter Namor. * Kimoyo A.I.: T'Challa had the advanced computer system of his home nation installed into his Panther Habit, affording his suit vast computational and programmable interfacing abilities with most any forms of Technology. * Delivery System: The nanotech within T'Challa's panther raiment enables him to form needle point injectors out of its claws for easy injection of onboard chemical solutions. * Modular Energy Blasts: The entire suit uses the absorbed kinetic energy held between the Vibranium nanomolecular bonds and redistributes it whenever the wearer sees fit. T'Challa has been shown to create further modifications in how it is redistributed, as he has projected the energy force as concussive blasts of different magnitude from his gauntlets more than once. Variations * Experimental Raiments: One of T'Challa's earliest prototypes designed for Anti-teleportion offensory purposes. Armed with live-feed data analysis systems and counter frequency attunement tech for disrupting teleport wavelengths. * ' Heavenly Armor:' Lightweight body armor covering the user from head to toe in a similar fashion as Iron Man that operates by thought. It offers flight at high speeds, enhanced strength, and more protection in combat. The armor provides protection against mystical attacks, and is equipped with various weapons. * Light Armor: A suit that functions in the same way as Iron Man Armor. * Vibranium Armor: A special armor used during the Superhuman Civil War. * Flexible Vibranium Mobile Shielding: Modular armor additions modeled for Shuri's own Panther garb, it offers increased strength and protection through extra Vibranium plating while retaining flexibility for speed and mobility. * Wakanda Hulkbuster: An armor mod created by T'Challa to combat the new Hulk, modified with Vibranium energy capsules used to absorb his excess Gamma Energy in order to weaken him. * Proto-Habit: An experimental panther suit which had yet to be properly modified by its creators. The uniform was stolen by Deadpool when the mercenary invaded Wakanda in order to pinch some Vibranium to heal an ailing mailperson. | CurrentOwner = T'Challa, Hatut Zeraze, Kevin Cole | PreviousOwners = Shuri, N'Jadaka, T'Chaka | Notes = * Any image that depicts Black Panther is likely to also depict a version of the suit. | Trivia = | Links = }} ru:Костюм Чёрной пантеры Category:Battlesuits Category:Vibranium Category:Technology Category:Black Panther Equipment Category:Suits Category:Wakandan Technology